The Perfect Picture
by Anjion
Summary: A newsie is on a mission, and his hobby is a large part of it.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. I also own Smiler and Snaps, and Romeo is 'borrowed' (to me, he is the kid who is last to receive bread from the nuns in the movie). Please read and review!**

Everyone has a passion of some sort. Mine is photography. Ever since my father gave me my precious box camera (a Pocket Kodak) for my 13th birthday, I have been completely hooked on the art. I love seeking out the variety of subjects that are just _begging_ to be photographed, be it people, places or objects, and then finding the perfect angle from which to take the picture.

But right now, I am on a mission. I am searching for something to photograph that will really _mean_ something to me; something that is uniquely _special_ to me. Something that will capture the essence of my existence in one fell swoop.

 _ **The perfect picture.**_

In between selling my papes, I am an apprentice of sorts to Denton, who eventually chose to stick around after the strike ended a couple of months ago, and who is now doing quite well for himself. He somehow discovered my love of photography and, after realising my skill at setting up my shots and compositions, he offered to show me how to improve my techniques. Naturally, I jumped at the chance, and now I spend almost all of my spare time in his workshop or out on the street with my precious camera, hunting for the picture that will be my personal masterpiece.

 _ **The perfect picture.**_

Denton says I have the potential to be a professional photographer in the future and has even offered to take me on as his assistant (or at least try to get me a job as a photographer somewhere), which would help me get off the ground when I become too old to be a Newsie anymore. (I have just had my 17th birthday, and you are usually required to find a different job once you turn 18.) In the meantime, I will continue to search for my photograph.

 _ **The perfect picture.**_

I have tried so many different subjects and angles in my attempt to find it. Denton has pointed out that it doesn't have to be big, or even particularly exciting, but that doesn't make my lack of progress any less frustrating. I am no further forward, even with the occasional help of Denton's folding camera on its tripod. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll _ever_ find it.

 _ **The perfect picture.**_

The other day, Denton gave me an idea. He wanted me to take some photos that might show the world from two different – perhaps unexpected – points of view, so for example, a view of a dark, dirty, overrun backstreet from a veranda, to signify what the world might look like to a snooty rich person, and then a view from the backstreet, of the veranda, with its pristine lines and paintwork, such as it might appear to a poor homeless boy.

Or perhaps a picture of a big, pompous, well-dressed man (a bit like Pulitzer) standing over a group of cowering, ragtag boys, and another picture of the same ragtag boys standing tall while the rich man is stooped and defeated... Sorry, I know _that_ one's never gonna happen.

 _ **The perfect picture.**_

Suddenly, I know what my picture is going to be. Or rather, pictures; I have decided to make it into a series, each one as special as the one before. Each photo will feature each of my friends in their natural habitat, or just doing natural, everyday things; so, for example, Race at the racetrack with his papes, Mac bandaging an injured arm after a run-in with the Delanceys, Specs reading his latest novel, Skittery and Bumlets stick fighting, and Boots happily polishing the shoes of a rich gentleman (played by Denton due to a complete lack of willing volunteers), his papes lying beside him. (Denton has also agreed to take a picture of me taking a picture of something with my camera, to include in my portfolio.) And the centrepiece will be of all of us – including dear old Kloppman – as a family, happy together no matter what life may throw at us.

They won't be particularly spectacular, but that doesn't matter. They will be perfect to me. Because memories are the most important things to hold on to.

I am Snaps, and I have finally found what I have been searching for.

 _ **The perfect picture.**_

* * *

 **A/N: The boy to whom the name 'Snaps' belongs actually appears in the movie; I just named him. He is the boy snapping his fingers in the first bunkroom scene.**


End file.
